


One Big Circle

by clio_jlh



Series: Radio Friendly 'verse [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/22332?view_full_work=true">Radio Friendly</a> AU:  On a lazy Saturday evening out at the Pines beach house, Kat proposes a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Big Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://lillijulianne.livejournal.com/profile)[**lillijulianne**](http://lillijulianne.livejournal.com/) for reacting to this idea with "you need to write this." Thanks also to her, [](http://allysonsedai.livejournal.com/profile)[**allysonsedai**](http://allysonsedai.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hearthisvoice.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hearthisvoice.livejournal.com/)**hearthisvoice** for their beta work along the way! Title from "Everybody is a Star" by Sly &amp; the Family Stone.

If you'd asked Chris about it later, his only response would be, "Man, it was _1970_." Which was true.

It was their first summer in the new house—seemed like they'd been waiting forever for one to open up after spending three years sharing a place with some theater friends. Paula had insisted on decorating it, of course, and she'd done a fantastic job. The front room, the one that led out onto the deck, held a couch and two chairs of dark wood and pale upholstery atop a sand colored shag carpet that looked like the beach had come into their house. Nooks in the bookcases, whose bottom shelves were full of records, and the stereo cabinet held glass containers of shells and sand art, as though they were in Malibu rather than Fire Island. A driftwood table sat against the wall, and a bowl filled with balls was placed on the glass-topped coffee table. It was almost homey, really, and just perfect.

Kat, Elliott, Gina and Haley were staying for the Memorial Day weekend. The Kittens were rehearsing for their farewell tour—Kat wanted to have babies, Gina wanted to sing rock, and Haley wanted to get more involved in the feminist movement—and their final album was selling like hotcakes. Elliott was having a good run, himself, while Chris and Blake were just starting to read things and think about their next show—and the previous one had just been optioned for film. It was a flush and happy sort of weekend.

Saturday night they were all relaxed, a little tired from a day spent in the sun, pleasantly full of grilled fish and salad, and it wasn't surprising when Chris got out the stash and started rolling some joints. Cocaine was banned from the house—Blake had tried it exactly once and no one who knew him ever wanted to go through _that_ again—and Blake himself had known enough jazzmen to have seen what harder drugs would do. But the pot was just another part of weekend relaxing. After a few moments of comfortable smoking, Kat piped up.

"So we were at this party at Dyan Cannon's, and they wanted to play this game that Elliott and I weren't comfortable with so we left, but I think it would be fun to try now." She bit her lip, then pulled one bare leg under her. She was tanned from living in LA much of the year, and was showing it off in a little yellow sundress, her long hair falling in big curls against her shoulders. Despite the house she and Elliott had just bought in Laurel Canyon, Kat had no interest in the hippie look, and still rolled her hair in curlers every night, still wore mascara and lipstick every day, even for a beach weekend.

"Something tells me this is more than Truth or Dare," Gina said. She had just chopped off her hair into a version of Mia Farrow's short gamine haircut, but she wore wigs as a Kitten so it didn't matter too awfully much. When Simon had seen her earlier that day, in her denim cut-offs, striped t-shirt and sneakers with no bra or makeup, he'd thought she was a boy, but when he recognized her, he threw his head back and laughed, then threw up his hands and said, "Not my problem anymore!"

"I'll bite," Chris said. "How do you play?"

"Well," Kat started, then looked up at her husband.

"You put everyone's name in a hat or whatever," Elliott explained, "and when you pull them out, that person gets to tell the others what to do." Elliott had grown out his hair since the mid-60s but really, who hadn't, and he had a droopy mustache often surrounded by stubble. No one had thought Kat would approve of this scruffiness, but mysteriously she seemed to adore it and often had a finger or two wrapped around one of his long brown curls. He had also taken to wearing brown Italian sandals on every occasion; Blake suspected that he got pedicures but didn't think Elliott would tell the truth if asked. But today he was just in shorts and an unbuttoned shirt, showing off chest hair that made many men jealous.

"Well, that doesn't—" Haley started.

"Sexually," Elliott added.

"—oh," Haley finished, a bit lamely. Haley, too, had thrown off her former style, around the time she broke up with her fiancee, back in '67 when he asked her when she was going to stop this silly singing and settle down. Her long straight hair was parted in the middle and she wore glasses more often than not, though Chris wasn't entirely sure she actually needed them. She wore no makeup or bra either, though unlike the always-tomboyish Gina, she did so as a political statement, and if you asked her she'd tell you about it at length. Chris never asked.

Blake, who was sitting on the floor near the coffee table, reached into a drawer and pulled out a pen and pad, then began emptying the bowl on top of the table. Though he had never grown his hair much beyond collar-length, Blake had spent the 60s experimenting with facial hair—full beards, beards with no mustache, long sideburns, he'd done them all. At the moment, though, he had a mustache, and was wearing just his swim trunks because he liked being as naked as possible.

"Blake, what are you doing?" Chris asked. Chris had worn a beard of some kind or another since 1967; he tried to keep things at least tidy but he'd always hated shaving and had been glad to give it up. His hair had been quite long at one point, until Blake starting calling him "Jesus Chris," which convinced him to get it at least off his shoulders. He'd taken to collecting rock t-shirts and that day was wearing a Monkees concert shirt from '66 with his shorts.

Blake looked up. "Like we're not playing this," he said with a grin.

Gina, who was also sitting on the floor, turned to Haley, above her in the reclining chair. "What do you think, sweetie?"

Haley looked around the room. Chris said, "No pressure, Hale—if you don't want to, we won't."

Haley took a deep breath and then said, "I am so in!"

"Yay!" Blake exclaimed. He passed over the bowl. "For that you get to pick the first name."

"Okay," she said, reaching into the bowl and picking up a slip. "Kat."

Kat looked at Elliott, who shrugged and nodded.

"Wait, you already know what you want? That's not fair!" Blake said.

"Don't you two talk about … things?" Kat asked.

"Of course we do," Chris answered.

"But I want to pick the right one," Blake said.

"Jesus, Blake, this isn't an exam," Gina said.

"We might even play again," Haley added. "Kat?"

"Chris," Kat said, "would you please fuck my husband?"

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Well, sure," he said. "Be glad to."

Blake reached into the table drawer again, pulling out a tube. "You'll need this," he said, handing it to Elliott.

"You have lube hidden in every room of this house, don't you?" Haley asked.

"What makes you say that?" Chris asked.

"We found some in our bedside table," Gina said.

"That's just being a good host," Blake replied, getting up off the floor to take Elliott's place on the couch.

Chris and Elliott were kneeling in the middle of the living room taking off their shirts. "This is awkward," Elliott said.

"Never fucked a friend before?" Chris asked. "Never fucked a man? Never fucked at your wife's command?"

"Well, I've done _that_," Elliott admitted.

"No big deal, right?" Chris said, inching closer to put his hand on Elliott's bare chest.

"Right," Elliott whispered, leaning forward into a kiss. Chris pulled Elliott into his lap, and then down onto the floor, Elliott on top, and they writhed against each other. Chris was working on Elliott's fly and soon his shorts were sliding off, briefs with them. Chris rolled them over.

"This is hotter than I expected," said Haley, who'd also moved to the couch, "but is he always this toppy?"

Before Blake could reply, Chris said, "Do we need the commentary?" as he unfastened his shorts, sitting down to slide them off.

Elliott, laying on his back on the floor watching Chris undress above him, grinned. "Why do you think we're doing this?"

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Oh, the sex isn't enough?" He knelt above Elliott, straddling him, his arms on either side of Elliott's chest.

"Wait 'til it's your turn to watch," he replied. He held up the small tube. "Should you do this?"

"I'll do more than that," Chris replied, taking the tube. He slid down Elliott's torso, leaving a little trail of kisses along the way to his hardening cock. He licked at the shaft, then looked up to lock eyes with Elliott as he sucked the head into his mouth.

"I thought he was—" Kat began.

"Shh," Blake said, putting a finger against her lips. "He has his ways."

Elliott had one arm draped over his eyes while the other rubbed vaguely at his chest. His legs were splayed even more lewdly than before, and he was moaning, or really, humming.

Chris steadily sucked more of Elliott's cock down his throat, bobbing his head as he went. He'd squeezed some lube onto his fingers, and as he pulled his head up to suck hard at the tip he eased one forefinger into Elliott's little hole. Elliott moaned, but there was barely a hitch in his breath.

"Nice technique," Gina said.

"Bow down before the master," Blake replied.

"Um, we'll let _you_ do that," Haley said.

Chris was finger fucking Elliott now, two fingers in and out and scissoring as his head bobbed up and down. His other hand was splayed across Elliott's pelvis, keeping him from thrusting, and Elliott's back arched as he moaned.

"Hey Kat," Blake whispered. "You okay? Awfully quiet."

Kat smiled. "I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"Nah," Blake said, pulling Kat close. "It's Chris."

"I was trying to—I mean, that's a really complicated beat he's got going."

"He likes to keep you from getting into a rhythm. It's like he's playing jazz with your body."

"Polyrhythmically perverse," Haley said.

Which worked, apparently, as Elliott started shouting "Oh God, yes, _yes_" and came hard down Chris's throat.

After a bit of soothing, Chris let Elliott's cock slip out of his mouth and moved back up, on his knees. He reached down to tip Elliott's hips up, positioned his cock, and slid in slowly, keeping eye contact with Elliott.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

Elliott took a deep breath. "God, _yeah_, I'm _super_." He ran his hands along Chris's arms.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, man, _do_ it."

Chris started fucking him then, lifting up his hips, Elliott's ass sitting in Chris's hands. Elliott locked his ankles at the small of Chris's back. Between the four pairs of eyes on him, and the amazed look in Elliott's—amazed and a little amused and _Christ_ but he was tight as a drum—he didn't know how he could last that long. But he was honor bound to give him a good ride, so he grit his teeth and thought about Charles Nelson Reilly.

Even that didn't buy him much time, and he slammed into Elliott one last, spastic time, then slipped out of him, setting him back down on the floor and sitting back on his haunches.

"Wow," Haley said.

"How are you doing, El?" Blake asked.

Elliott grinned. "That was far out, man."

"I don't know what you two get up to," Gina said, "but Chris, you've got some serious skill with the first timers."

"Are you kidding?" Blake asked. "I'm far too jealous to let anyone else into our bed."

Kat looked puzzled. "But you're having sex with us."

"But you're not gay men," Blake replied.

"It was a … past life," Chris said to Gina, smiling ruefully.

"Aww," Elliott said, pushing up to his knees. "C'mere." He leaned in to give Chris a kiss.

"Well, Kat," Blake asked, "satisfied?"

"Uh, _yeah_."

"Your pick next," Blake said, holding the bowl in front of Kat. She reached in, looked at the slip, dropped it onto the table and said, "We don't have to ask" before launching herself over Blake to kiss Haley.

"Woah," Blake said, slipping out from under her legs to sit with the boys on the floor. "Guess she picked you, El."

"Yeah," Elliott sighed, watching with a dreamy smile as Kat pulled Gina up to the couch between her and Haley, kissing her all the while.

Haley slipped off Gina's t-shirt, giving her breasts a bit of a fondle before taking off her own tank. Gina shifted, turning her head toward Haley. Haley sat up a bit, letting Gina unfasten and slip off her shorts and panties. Gina got up then, slipping out from between Kat and Haley, who both reached for her waist, together getting rid of Gina's capris.

"You know, when you don't see her in costume it's easy to forget what a groovy body Gina has under those tomboy clothes she wears," Blake said.

"I never forget," Elliott said.

Gina and Haley were on either side of Kat on the couch now, each kneeling on a cushion. Gina was pulling Kat's sundress over her head while Haley grabbed the bikini bottoms, and finally they were all naked, kissing and stroking each other.

"That is beautiful," Chris said.

"Like some Greek vase or those Japanese prints," Blake said.

"Yeah," Elliott sighed.

Gina had Kat leaning back against her, half in her lap. Kat's legs were spread on either side of Haley, who had kicked some pillows off the couch before settling down to nibble Kat's skin, her flat stomach and creamy thighs. Kat was sighing and moaning just a little, and Gina's hands were all over her but mostly fondling her breasts, pulling and pinching gently at Kat's hard pink nipples.

Haley, meanwhile, had worked her way in smaller and smaller circles to Kat's pussy. She pulled Kat's legs open wider, flinging one up over the back of the couch and the other onto her shoulder, tipping up Kat's hips. Then she leaned in and licked a broad, flat, wet stripe from ass to clit and Kat shuddered.

"Oh, ooh," Kat said. She moved her hand up along Gina's arm. "Gina, I want ..."

"What is it, Kathy?"

"Let me do it to you, Genie," she said, her voice hitching as Haley sucked at her. "S-sit on my face, Genie, let me do it to you."

"Jesus," Chris said.

"Yeah," Elliott sighed.

Gina kissed Kat, kissed her hard, and then slipped out from under her, placing a pillow under Kat's head. Carefully she threw one leg over Kat's head and knelt on the couch, sitting on all fours, then pushed her hips down. Kat grabbed hold of her ass, pulling her down closer, reaching up with her tongue, and when she made contact Gina arched her back, threw back her head, and hissed in a breath through clenched teeth.

After that, though, it was mostly silent--a few soft "oohs" from Kat, a moan from Gina, a little growl from Haley--except for the wet sounds of tongue against skin. Gina was busy, too, kissing and nuzzling Haley's neck, Kat's stomach and hips. "Haley, share," Gina said, and Haley tipped her head up for a kiss. "Mmm, Kathy," Gina said.

Elliott sat forward at that, up on his knees, his arms folded atop the coffee table. Blake couldn't help himself; it was as though Elliott were thrusting his ass in Blake's face, and his little hole was shiny with lube and semen and his skin was flushed with excitement from watching the girls and _Chris_ had done that to him, god _damn_. So Blake placed his hand on Elliott's ass, letting a finger stray down to feel the wetness there.

Elliott hissed. "Not gonna leave me alone now, are you?"

"Nope," Blake said, grinning.

Chris just shook his head, then spoke as though nothing was happening, his usual method of refusing to humor Blake. "You know, if we had a camera right now we could make a _lot_ of money."

"Millions," Blake replied. "But it's so beautiful--we'd need to get a pro to do it justice."

"They _are_ gorgeous," Chris agreed.

"Yeah," sighed Elliott.

Gina started making more noise then, moaning and tightening her grip on the cushions, and Chris could almost see the orgasm rippling through her body. Her muscles relaxed for a moment, and then she stood up. "Honey," she said, moving behind Haley and slipping a hand between her legs, "you're going to give that girl a heart attack if you get her close and pull back again."

"_Fine_," Haley mumbled, and her head started to bob faster.

Kat sighed and worked her jaw a bit. She could still taste Gina on her tongue, remember how smooth and wet her skin was. Haley did have her teetering near the edge and now that she didn't have the distraction of Gina she could sense all those eyes on her and it turned her on even more. She needed to come, so she pressed her hips up, pushing her pussy more insistently into Haley's face. "Please," she whispered.

Haley did something then--a tiny thing; Kat wasn't even sure what--and that was it, she was coming, moaning and writhing with it, and she could feel it all over her body, not just in her pussy, like when she came sometimes just from El fucking her. Haley sat up, slipping a finger inside Kat and rubbing a little sensitive space in the front. "That," she announced, "is your G-spot."

"Wow," Kat said.

Haley turned and slid to make room for Gina on the couch, and Gina pushed her back a little further--"Sit up, Kat"--until she was laying in Kat's lap. Gina got on top, and they were six legs entangled, three torsos overlapping on the couch, but they managed. Kat was sitting up against the arm, her legs spread. Haley was nestled between them, her head cushioned on Kat's chest, Kat's arms around her. Gina found room to kneel amongst all those legs and put her hand right where it had been before, fondling Haley, only this time she could kiss her, so she did.

"Wow," Chris said. "Haley, is Gina always this toppy?"

Haley just gave him the finger, but Kat said, "Yes," then leaned down to lick and kiss Haley's ear. Kat's hands had settled on Haley's breasts, pinching and rolling her hard nipples. Gina's left hand was busy, thumb on Haley's clit and fingers thrusting against her G-spot. Between kisses Gina was mumbling deliciously dirty things that made Haley's head spin: "So hot watching you eating Kat, baby, with that perfect little ass of yours in the air. Making her moan into my cunt--I can taste her on you; can you taste me on her?" Haley nodded, because she could--she could taste all three of them, smell all three of them, touch and see and hear all three of them, little girly moans and long straight hair and smooth skin and musky sweat and salty sweet womanliness and she came, rubbing against both her girls, rocking between them, and it was perfect.

"Amazing," Blake said.

"Gorgeous," Chris added.

"Yeah," Elliott sighed, sitting back on his haunches as the girls collapsed together in a heap on the couch. "Kat, do that as often as you want on tour, so long as you call and tell me every detail after."

"Oh El," Haley said, "you didn't even say 'permission.' You're my favorite straight boy."

"Mine too," Kat said, and smiled at him.

"Your pick next," Blake said.

Elliott reached into the bowl on the table, mixing up the slips of paper a bit, then pulled one out. "Gina."

The girls by now had sat up and were sort of hugging together on the couch. "Well," Gina said, kissing Haley's temple, "you did say you wished you had a sweet goodbye. And these three are all your favorites," she said with a nod to the boys sitting on the floor before them.

Haley smiled, then kissed Gina properly. "Thank you," she said, and disentangled herself from the other two girls.

"Goodbye to what?" Chris asked.

"Cock," Haley replied. She turned to Kat. "Condoms?"

Kat nodded. "I'll run and get them."

"And a couple of washcloths, too," Haley said after her.

"Condoms?" Blake asked.

"Why would either of us be on the pill?" Haley replied.

"Washcloths?" Elliott asked.

"I'm sure, Elliott, that you are a very clean man," Haley said, "but I don't want something that's been up your ass to be up my anything."

Kat returned, and laid the condoms and damp washcloths on the low table, then curled up on the couch next to Gina. Haley turned to her and asked, "Thoughts?" but Gina just shook her head.

Haley sat on the floor near the boys and looked at them—Elliott, shy but steady; Chris, caring but with a bit of the devil in him; and Blake, who wanted to be everything all at once. Chris, of course, was already washing off his cock, and she was a little surprised to see it hard again just from watching the girls. "On your back, Chris, and Blake, you get behind me. Elliott, just give us a second."

Chris did as he was told, and Haley grabbed one of the condoms and rolled it down over his cock. "Been a while since I've done that," she said, smiling at him. She straddled Chris's legs and he reached for her, his hands on her waist as she lowered herself onto him, so wet from earlier activities that she slid down quite fast. "Or that, mmm. Okay Blake," she said, and leaned forward in her "saddle."

Blake had been kneeling just to the side, slicking up his cock with lube. He knelt behind her, sliding lube-slick fingers into her ass. "Hey," he said, "You aren't even flinching. You've done this before? I didn't think that fiance of yours would go that way."

"Him? No," Haley gasped out. "Gina has a strap-on."

Blake slid in another finger, scissoring as he spoke, his other hand tracing circles on Haley's lower back. "Well, right on, Gina! No wonder you were looking for lube." He grinned at Gina.

"We mostly make our own lube, Blake," Gina said. "We _are_ girls."

Blake shrugged as best he could while easing the head of his dick into Haley's ass. She did have a pretty ass, rounded and slim, and it felt tight and good around his cock, but mostly he was just glad he didn't have to deal with her cunt because he wasn't sure he was up to that. (Chris was, of course, but then Chris really was the magical one, because he could deal with pretty much anything.) Blake worked his way slowly in, thinking about Chris and looking at him over Haley's shoulder, and Haley _was_ a pro at this, wriggling and pushing back a little to get him in and then—oh god, there, could he actually _feel_ Chris, or was that his imagination? Blake's eyes went wide as he pushed in to the hilt. "Is that—"

Elliott grinned. "Yeah, you can feel him."

"Damn. But how—"

"Toys," Kat said from the couch, then giggled a little.

"Man, all these fake cocks are getting me down," Chris said.

"It's not the cocks we don't want," Gina said. "It's men attached to them." Blake and Chris pointed to each other and Gina added, "But you aren't always available."

"Speaking of available," Elliott said.

"I know Chris gave you head and he gets more practice, but I _did_ just have my face between your wife's legs, so …"

Elliott bent down and kissed Haley, his tongue wiping around her mouth. "Mmm," he said. "Yeah, that sounds good to me."

As Haley leaned down to take him into her mouth Elliott looked down and said, "Oh, sorry Chris," realizing he was straddling his head.

"No, it's a good view," Chris said, reaching up with one hand to fondle Elliott's balls a bit.

Haley pulled back for a second. "Okay, boys, have at it," she said, then wrapped her mouth back around Elliott. And they did, moving and bucking until they fell into some natural groove, not really on the same beat but in sync in some complicated way and Haley found herself relaxing, trusting her body to the hands on it and the cocks in it. Someone's fingers—Blake's, must be, but that was unexpected—had found her clit and was rubbing it, and she moaned.

Gina sat on the couch, in Kat's arms, fidgeting. Kat rubbed her shoulders. "You all right?"

"Yeah, actually," Gina said. "Look at her move. She's amazing. She can do anything."

"Oh," Kat said, "I love you girls."

Elliott was shouting again—unsurprising as he had just watched the three girls with great interest—but Blake and Chris weren't far behind, and Haley's body rocked even more between the overlapping orgasms. Elliott and Blake carefully slipped out of her, and she rolled off Chris but stayed close, in his arms, and caught her breath. "Wow, that was _groovy_."

Amid the laughter, Gina picked the next name. "Chris."

Chris smiled, cuddling Haley, then looked up at Blake. "All right man," he said. "You and Gina."

Blake perked up, grinning. "Super! A gender-bending thing. Gina, where's your—"

"Uh-uh," Chris said, shaking his head. "Good old-fashioned heterosexual intercourse, which I know neither of you have had." He set his mouth in a determined line.

"How sweet," Kat said. "You can lose your virginity with each other!"

"I am _not_ a virgin," Blake replied.

"Neither am I," Gina said. "Cocks really aren't my bag."

Chris sat up on his elbows. "Now look, you two, if I thought you were that square I wouldn't even ask. But I know you're not. Besides, Elliott just took it like a man and Kat went down on you, Gina, and me and Haley—"

"Haley used to be straight!" Gina said.

"_Gina_," Haley said.

"_Fine_," Gina said, pouting. She tossed Blake a condom from the table. "You'll need that."

"No sense putting it on til I'm hard, honey."

"Oh, I'll get you hard. Sorry, Kat, but I'm not losing it on a shag rug."

"Of course!" Kat slipped down onto the floor, to Elliott's waking arms. Chris and Haley had sat up too, Haley between Chris's outstretched legs. Blake walked up to the couch and Gina suddenly felt fidgety and, well, naked. Blake leaned down with a little smile, put one hand on her cheek, and said, "I love you, Gina." His lip quavered a little, and of course, he was nervous too.

"Oh, sweetie," Gina said. "I love you too." They kissed, soft and sweet, and Gina lay back, pulling Blake onto the couch on top of her, and they felt their way along curves or the absence of them, like new lovers trying to make a map of all the responsive places. Gina could feel him hardening against her and wondered if it really was just sensory response, or maybe just a little bit because they _did_ care for each other. He pulled back and looked at her and for just a moment she could see a flash of some other life. Blake smiled, and she wondered if he saw it, too.

"Guess it's time for that condom," he said, and she almost stopped him, or that other girl did, but when she sat up she saw Chris and Haley, watching, and that other girl went back to wherever she belonged.

"Gina?" Blake asked. He was about to roll the condom on, and she reached out for him, for the cock that was hot to the touch and strangely dry except right at the tip. She ran fingers over the top, big head like a toad stool, purple shaft with its thick vein on the underside, and the skin that slid back and forth.

"You can grip harder," Blake said, and it seemed odd that someone like Blake was attached to anything like this fleshy hard pulsing thing. She moved her hand, still entranced with how the skin moved, looking from his cock into his eyes and there, he was looking at her, not what she was doing. He was smiling and his eyes had that devil spark and it really was her Blake after all.

She sat back. "Okay," she said.

Blake rolled the condom on and sank down into her, all this soft squishyness, yes, even tomboy Gina. Her pussy was amazingly wet and _open_, beckoning him in, and as the girl attached to it was still smiling, in he went, and then in and out, and it really _was_ remarkably easy, very slot A and tab B. Gina had her legs around his back and she was moving with him. After a bit he licked one thumb and slid it between them, to rub against her hard little clit, circles like he'd seen her do to Haley, like he'd tried to do to Haley too. She moaned appreciatively, but kept looking into his eyes, real and intimate, even when she came. He came shortly after, thrusting into her soft wetness.

They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath. Blake swept the hair out of Gina's face, then said, "Bess, you is my woman now."

Gina giggled. "I loves you, Porgy."

Chris reached into the bowl. "Haley, it's your go."

"Hmm," Haley said, looking around the room. "Okay Kat. You've always loved an audience. And a modern woman should be able to take care of herself."

"I can," Kat said, "but I don't have my--"

"With your hands, Kat, not a manufactured phallic symbol," Haley specified.

"C'mon Hale," Blake said. "You can't have your girlfriend fucking you with a strap-on by night and then call Kat's dildo an instrument of the patricarchy by day."

"Patriarchy? You know that word?" Gina asked.

"I read Mother Jones," Blake said.

"My man has unexpected depth," Gina said.

"It's a vibrator, anyway, not a dildo," Kat said.

Elliott shook his head. "Look, if Haley wants you to get in touch with your inner goddess or whatever, what's the harm?"

Kat sighed, then pulled herself up into the nearby armchair. "Fine, but I draw the line at natural childbirth." She slumped down a bit in the chair, kicking her legs over its arms, and closed her eyes. Her hands rested on her knees.

"What are you thinking about, Kat?" Chris asked. "Share."

She smiled, just a little. "I'm thinking about tonight," she said, as she bent her left arm, resting her hand on her shoulder. "How you and Elliott looked when you were kissing." Her hand slid along her neck and chest to cup her breast, softly, her thumb flicking across her nipple. "And when Gina and Haley surrounded me and it was all soft and girl-smelling and I came so hard and Elliott was hard just watching us." She opened her eyes. "Did you like it, baby?"

"So beautiful," Elliott said.

Kat smiled again, lazy and slow. "And Haley with all you boys—I wanted to be her." Her right hand slid along her inner thigh. "All those hard cocks in me, all that maleness around me. God, Haley, you were _floating_." Her right middle finger ran along the crease between thigh and hip. "Was it as good as it looked, Hale?"

"Yes," Haley whispered.

"Was I as good as I look?"

"Better," Haley said, and Chris, who was still sitting on the floor with his arms around her, kissed her on the temple.

"Good," Kat replied. Her right hand slid over the patch of brown hair between her legs. "I know where that place is that you showed me, that spot, but I want to save that until later." Two fingers slipped down further, along the outer folds of skin. She pushed her hips forward in the chair, her legs further apart, and the pink skin glistened. "I'm not jealous of Gina, though," she went on. "She and Blake were just too darling to watch, so sweet and loving. But Gina, now that you've had one—don't you think, I mean cocks aren't _necessary_ but they're awfully _useful_."

Gina chuckled. She was still on the couch, half on Blake's lap, their legs entwined. "They have their place," she said.

Kat shifted again as her thumb rubbed her clit. She licked two fingers of her left hand, then rolled her nipple between them. "Did you like it too, Blake?" she asked.

"I did," Blake said, sounding a little surprised.

"I'm glad," Kat said. "Can I be next?"

"Of course," Blake replied.

"Groovy," Kat said. She was quiet for a moment, though her fingers were busy, and then she looked at Chris. "But my favorite part, oh, the hottest part was watching you and Elliott. Thank you for fucking my husband."

"My pleasure," Chris said. "Truly."

"Watching you kiss—and then sucking him off, god, you could teach me some things, I think. And then, his face when you were fucking him." She closed her eyes, remembering, and when she opened them again she was looking at Elliott. "You loved it baby, didn't you?"

"Yeah," he said. "And I loved that you loved it."

"Watching him fuck you—he's so strong—" her hand moved then, fingers sliding into her pussy, in and out, and then she curved them just so. "Oooh, I found that spot," she sang out, and then her eyes were closed again. She smiled—she could feel them all looking at her, and her fingers were working and she was so exposed and then she was coming, so she rubbed harder, shouting, sitting up and riding it, riding her hand until it was too much and she stopped. She sank down further into the chair, spent, and lifted her right hand.

"See, this is why I use a vibrator," she said. "My hand gets all goopy."

"C'mere," Elliott said, catching her as she slid off the chair onto the floor. He took her right hand and slowly licked each of her fingers, then put a kiss on her palm.

"Oh Elliott," she said dreamily.

"I guess it's finally my turn," Blake said. "And I've been thinking, and you know what I want?"

"What?" Haley asked as they all turned to look.

"I want to push this table out of the way," Blake said, "and I want to get down on the floor and have a good old-fashioned, whose-hand-is-that orgy. We've got condoms and lube and Kat got us all fired up again and I'm ready to just _fuck_."

"Well, all right," Gina said. She and Blake stood up and shoved the table off to the side, and Gina plopped down onto the floor.

"But first," Blake said, "I want a kiss from my man, because I haven't had one all damn night and that is a _stone drag_."

"Well sure," Chris said as Blake fell into his arms. "Be glad to."

The next morning, Chris woke up with a start. He was laying on the floor, Blake draped across his chest, Kat curled into his shoulder. Lifting his head up, he could see that Gina was using Blake's stomach as a pillow, and the arm Blake didn't have on Chris's thigh was wrapped around Gina's shoulders. Elliott was on the other side of Kat, spooning her, and Haley was laying half atop Gina. He wished he had a camera, but he knew he wouldn't be able to move without disturbing Blake and the entire house of cards would come down. Good thing they'd drawn most of the shades last night, not just for privacy but because the morning sun came full into this room and they would have woken at 5am, which was not a time for good people to be awake.

Still, he needed to get to a bathroom, so he eased himself out from under Blake. Luckily Blake just shifted a little, and Kat didn't wake up either, so Chris padded off to the bathroom. Coming back he noticed a package on the deck—a cotton sack with a dozen varied bagels in it, and a note in Ryan's distinctive scrawl:

>   
> _Looks like we missed the orgy, damnit, and we'd much rather have group sex with y'all than with those Hamptons snobs from last night. I bet even Gina gives better head than that crowd. Anyway, we came bearing bagels but decided you should sleep. Tell all details at dinner tonight, and so will we. —Ryan_  
>  I quite agree, and I have great faith in Gina's abilities. In all of your abilities, actually, as you were all trained by me. —Simon  
> 

 

Chris smiled; he could almost hear their bickering, Ryan asking what kind of training was going on at Syco anyway. The others were still asleep, so he put the sack in the kitchen and then quickly and silently as he could, grabbed the camera and tripod from the music room and set up the shot in the living room, holding the remote bulb in one hand. He slithered back under Blake and Kat, wondering if they'd taken something he hadn't to be sleeping so soundly, then closed his eyes.

Of course it was the click of the camera that woke Blake up. "What?" he said, rubbing his eyes. "You took a picture?"

"Yeah," Chris said. "I thought we might use it for our Christmas card this year."

Blake turned, and Chris could tell that for just one second, he thought Chris was serious. Then he said, "Oh man, I _dare you_ to send that shit to Clive Davis."

He didn't, but that photo did get slipped into a few cards, because Chris thought it summed up their 1970 pretty damn well.


End file.
